When I loved Sam and Quinn had a crush on me
by reimix
Summary: Glee Nonsense


Santana Lopez and I are the biggest bitches in school. There was a big party and everyone was invited. Santana and Brittany and I went to the party and while Santana was talking to Quinn; I was talking to Brittany as per usual because I have nothing. We were talking about Lord Tubbington and tuna.

"You should really go and talk to Sam because he's a really nice guy, uhm yeah, a really nice guy," said Brittany.

"I don't know – he kinda looks weird to me," I said.

"Come on, he's really nice – I did go out with him one time," she said – pushing me to Sam. Sam and I chatted all night apart from getting drunk. Seeming everyone's settled in in their own hotel room – I think just me and Sam are going to go to a hotel room. So I opened the door and kindly just led Sam into the room and he's like;

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know," I reply. He starts kissing me passionately and I pull back breathing for air. And then he's like "Yup – we're really gonna have some business tonight".

Next morning; I woke up with these large hands clinging onto my waist. I'm like: there's definitely a hobo next door that likes to hug me sometimes. I turned around to face a big blondie. I whispered "Oh God; it's Sam". I slipped out of his embrace and got dressed. I went to go and find Santana. When I suddenly saw Brittany walking

"Hi Brittany!" I say cheerfully.

"Hi," she says.

"Where's Santana?" I ask.

"Well – I saw Santana and Quinn go into this room – I don't know what happened next. I could tell you the number – but I don't really want to," Brittany explains.

I'm like, "Come on – please. I need to talk to Santana about something".

"Alright, alright – I will; but on one condition – you must never ever tell Lord Tubbington that I scissored his sister-in-law," Brittany said.

"Okayyyy, I didn't really need to know that, but thanks for telling me where the room is," I say.

I walked along the hallway to the room where Santana and the other bitch – Quinn – were. I knocked on the door just to see if anyone was in there. Of course there was someone in there. I heard this faint kind of girly voice; and she goes "Come in!" I open the door to see clothes scattered along the floor – then I saw underwear with little love hearts on them. Slowly looking up the bed; I see none other than my bitch friend, Santana lying naked on the bed naked, with a blanket covering her nudiness. I didn't notice that Quinn was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

"Did you guys get into some business last night? Cause I kinda did!" I say. Santana swishes her hair back and says "We did it – oh yes! Oh yes we did!" Santana had to change so I got kicked out of the room for a little while. Once Santana was done changing – Brittany came in and kinda chatted with us girls; talking about what we did last night.

"Santana; I feel kinda lonely," said Brittany in a kind of sad way.

Santana's like "We should finish our business then" And then Brittany says:

"Come with me my lady". And then they go holding hands, skipping along to Brittany's hotel room.

"I kinda wanna talk to you just for a little while," Quinn said as she closed the door and came over to me by the bed. Not noticing as she lunged onto me and whispered into my ear;

"Ever since I met you – I loved you – so I'm gonna tell you this; I'm a lesbian. I love you and I want to be with you".

"What! How? But you got pregnant with Puck!" I exclaim.

"Whatever happens, I just want to be with you – honey bun!" Quinn purrs.

"I don't understand! I'm perfectly normal! But you got pregnant with Puck then you scissored Santana! Now you like me! Why!?" I say as I try to push Quinn off of me.

"Oh but honey – the world hasn't ended yet – now it's my turn to have my happily ever after!" she said, trying to pull off my t-shirt.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by a manly voice, "Emma! Are you in there? It's me Sam!" Sam said. I pushed Quinn off me and rushed to the door.

"You bitch!" Quinn shouted at me. I didn't listen to her. I opened the door and ran straight into Sam – quickly closing the door behind me.

"Are you alright? Because I don't remember anything from last night. All I remember is seeing a girl's bag on the floor and I think you may have left your bra on the floor," Sam said.

"OK but did you know that we hooked up last night. Yeah you can probably feel that because I lost my virginity last night," I explain.

"Well OK, yeah. Level up," Sam says.

"Let's go find Santana and Brittany first," I say. We walk across the hallway and go to Brittany's door. Inside we can hear some "Uhhh ohhhh oooo uuuhhh" then we hear "we're the creatures of the night!"

I open the door slowly and walk in with Sam by my side. Then I saw one pair of white buns and one pair of shaded tanned buns. Buns are butts by the way.

"Hide your buns quick!" Brittany screamed as she covered their scissoring. I then realised that we just walked in on lesbian sex.

"OK – uhm should we leave," I say. Santana and Brittany quickly nodded. Me and Sam rushed out without words spoken. So we found ourselves walking down the hallway again we hear two sets of wheels. We suddenly knew it was definitely going to be Artie and someone else. We turned the corner and saw Artie with his wheelchair friend.

"Hey guys!" Artie said.

"Hey Artie," I say.

"Did you do anything wild last night with that girl next to you?" Sam asked. I saw Artie mouth a sentence to me 'We hooked up'. I did the thumbs up to Artie. Artie soon rode along with that strange looking girl by his side and we continued with our adventuring walk. We soon came along to Rachel and Finn's door. I knocked on it a couple of times and was greeted by a friendly voice telling us to come in.

I saw Rachel asleep in bed and Finn told Sam if he could come talk with him in the bathroom for a little while. I just stood there awkwardly just staring at Rachel sleeping. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello it's Marley!" said the female voice.

"Are you sure? It doesn't really sound like it?" I ask.

"God damn it! Just open the door!" I opened the door and was greeted by a familiar face. She lunged at me. It was Quinn. She stuck her tongue down my throat and told me:

"Never walk away like that – no one ever walks away from Lucy Quinn Fabray".We then heard a yawn.

"Good morning! Why the hell are you guys here?" Rachel said as she wiped away the sleep from her eyes.

"Just some business," Quinn said, pushing me further into the wall. I pushed away Quinn and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel have you – did you – like hook up last night?' I ask.

"Yes"

"Because I was wondering – I kinda hooked up with a very nice bloke".

Rachel says "Did you hook up with Finn?!"

"No you hooked up with Finn – I hooked up with Sam".

Rachel says "Sorry I'm kinda loopy – do you want to hang out in New York?"

"Yeah sure!" I say.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
